Midnight Fantasy
by Aerysa
Summary: She was that close to capturing him... And then...


This one is for you, Dear4Life. ^_~

**********

**Midnight Fantasy**

"Stop right there, BK-201! Slowly put your hands above your head," Misaki shouted. "You're under arrest!"

She stood with her gun levelled at him and watched him carefully as he was standing five feet away from the edge of the roof. Any sudden movements and he could vanish in front of her very eyes; it had happened on multiple occasions. She didn't even blink as she watched him. In response to her demand, he slowly turned his head to look at her from the corner of the slit in his mask.

Shifting her stance ever so slightly, Misaki slowly reached behind her back to pull out her cuffs. This time, she wasn't going to let him get away. The handcuffs dangled from her fingertips as she readjusted her hold on the gun. Finally forced to blink as her eyes were drying out, he had vanished from where he had previously stood.

Instead of disappearing into thin air like he usually did, he was standing in front of her. He grabbed a hold of the gun and quickly disarmed her. The gun clattered noisily to the ground and Misaki tensed as she struggled against the grip he had on her arms. They did an intricate dance as they shuffled one way and then the other, Misaki trying to break free.

Eventually, she found herself slammed against a wall and she winced from the pain in her shoulders. The Black Reaper stopped manhandling her. He turned to leave, but Misaki quickly darted out her hand to latch onto his wrist in attempts to stop him from escaping.

"Stop right there," Misaki demanded. "You are under arrest!"

"Do you really think you can capture me like that?"

He turned around and gave a quick glance to the side before he roughly tugged his wrist free from her grasp. His dark gaze pierced through her, a stark contrast against the white of his mask. From the haughty arrogance in his voice, Misaki sensed that he was smirking at her. He stepped back, still watching her. She turned her gaze to where he had been looking earlier to avoid the intensity of his stare; only to find that her own cuffs were around her wrist with the other end attached to the railing on the roof.

When she turned back to gaze at him, he was leisurely walking away. He walked towards the very spot she had initially found him in. He didn't run away like he usually did which surprised her. At the same time...

"BK-201! You let me go right now!" she demanded, an indescribable urge to scream and shout overcoming her. "Let me go! Let me go right now!"

"Shut up!"

"BK-201! Black Reaper! BK-201!" she continued to shout, ignoring the warning tone in his voice.

"Don't," he said in a low voice, turning his head to look at her, "make me make you. You're disrupting my work."

Struggling against the handcuffs, Misaki rattled it around as she gazed at him. The way he looked - it was like a broken doll with the head turned around backwards on the body... Even so, she was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

_No fear, no fear,_ she told herself. _The worst he can do is kill you._

"Let me go right now!" she demanded again, trying to keep her voice steady.

It had to be one of the most disturbing things she had ever witnessed in person as his head didn't move, but the rest of his body did until he was facing her properly. His gaze never left hers as he strolled across the rooftop towards her. Though she told herself not to be scared, it was hard not to be when the most notorious Contractor was heading straight at her and she had nowhere to run.

Her body began to tremble from the fear, but also from a surge of adrenaline pumping through her blood. She held herself stiff, unwilling to show him how terrified she was. He continued to march towards her, stealthy like a cat as he made no noise. If she couldn't see him, she wouldn't even know that he was approaching.

Eventually, he stood a foot away from her and seemed to skewer her alive with his stare. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she refused to cower. She raised her hand in a fist to hit at him and connected with his shoulder. Unfortunately, it hurt her more than it hurt him.

Since he was that close, she decided to aim for the mask instead. As if he could read her intentions, she found her wrist caught in his grasp before she could even get close enough to touch his mask. His grip wasn't tight, but she could feel the raw strength he possessed in his fingers. If he wanted to, he could easily crush her wrist.

"Let me go," she demanded, her voice warbling slightly.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

She flinched at the sound of his voice, but still struggled to return his gaze. Her body was still trembling, but she wasn't going to admit it. She felt electricity coursing from his hand and into her wrist; across her arm and down her chest; down her abdomen and all the way down to her toes... Was it his warning signal?

"You know, you're much more beautiful if you just keep your mouth shut and do as you're told."

His free hand reached out to grab her by the jaw and Misaki struggled against him. He was finally going to electrocute her to death. There was no way to avoid it, but she hoped it would be a quick death - even if not painless... He tilted her head to the side and stared down at her. If he didn't have a mask on, he would be breathing down her face...

Frozen with fear, she squeezed her eyes shut. So much for being fearless... There was always a time and place, but in the end, it didn't matter anymore. She was going to be dead if he had anything to say about it...

With her body paralyzed, she had no chance of responding as he released her wrist, plucked off her glasses and threw them to the side. His hand was again on her wrist before she even knew what happened. Though she couldn't see, she could feel the intensity of the air around her - trapping her.

The next thing she knew, she heard a long swishing sound, but she couldn't tell what it was. It didn't sound like a blade, though that might have been a more effective way to murder her if he didn't want to give away his position.

She felt something being wrapped around her eyes. He gave it a quick tug and her head jerked from the rough movement. She had no idea what was going to happen next. Her breath was caught in her throat as she was too scared to even do that.

"Time to face your punishment for disobeying my orders, Officer Kirihara Misaki," he stated with a deep voice.

This time not ignoring his warning, she struggled to break free, but he was too strong. Unexpectedly, she felt his lips crushed roughly against hers and she tried to break away from the assault. Even so, he was relentless as his free hand found its way to the base of her head, pressing her lips against his.

"Mm... Mm..."

When she thought she couldn't breathe anymore, he gentled his kiss and Misaki felt herself shivering in response. She shouldn't be responding to a man like him; he was getting off on the fact that she was under his control... But she couldn't help it as she could feel his tongue tracing lazily across her bottom lip.

As if he could tell that she was starting to give in to him, she felt the corner of his lips curl up into a slight smile. He continued to assault her senses as he shifted unexpectedly from a sensual, passionate kiss to a rough and bruising kiss to a sweet and lingering kiss... She never knew what he was going to do next and it excited her.

He broke free for a moment to let them both take in a breath of air. Her entire body was limp. She didn't think she would be standing if it weren't for the fact that there was a wall behind her; the fact that her hand had found its way to tightly clutch at his hair; and the fact that his hand was holding her steady at the hip.

"Li-k..."

Before she could finish what she was about to say, his lips were crushed against hers again. She melted into his touch, trying to pull him even closer. Never had she felt this way before and she wanted to savour every moment of it; experience everything she possibly could.

A sigh escaped her lips, a low and sultry sound, as he finally broke away to kiss the corner of her lips. They trailed slowly across her jaw and she had the sensation that she was being eaten alive - in a pleasurable sort of way. His lips stopped when they were resting next to her ear. His hot breath teased her ear and she instinctively turned towards it, trying to capture more of the feeling, like she couldn't get enough of it.

"It's Hei," he finally whispered.

"Mm..."

"Say it," he demanded softly.

"Hei..."

Again, she could feel his lips curl up into a smile before he started nibbling on her ear, causing her to moan. Everything he did now seemed to be extremely slow and sensual, as if he knew it would draw the most response from her. When he was done teasing her ear, he pressed long and lingering kisses along her neck.

A bolt of electricity seemed to rip through her body as both his hands had found its way down her back, under her blouse and back up again. The feel of his hands against her bare flesh was exquisite. She couldn't even tell if the feel of electricity was because he was actually using it, or if it was just her response to his touch.

"Hei..." she gasped out breathlessly when his lips found a sensitive spot along her neck.

He didn't stop as he continued to tease her. Strong teeth pressed gently into her skin and the vision of vampires flashed briefly into her mind. Then he was sucking on her skin, drawing it tenderly into his mouth. When he pulled away, she could feel the cool night's breeze battling with his hot breath against her skin; she hadn't even realized that her blouse had been unbuttoned.

"Hei," she murmured again when he stopped.

"Hm?" he asked lazily.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop..." she pleaded.

He pulled away and she felt his hands travel leisurely down her back. His touch caused shivers of desire to dance down her spine, following his every movement. With his fingertips, he made lazy swirling circles across her skin. Then unexpectedly, he pulled her roughly against him.

She gasped in surprise as she felt his hardness being pressed against her and it was her turn to smile seductively. It was a heady feeling to know that she wasn't the only one aroused; that she had the power to turn on a man like the Black Reaper.

The knowledge that she could easily have ripped away her makeshift blindfold entered her mind, but she ignored it completely. There was something so exhilarating and dangerously bold; to know that he could actually take her right here and right now, in such a public place; to know that she would be sleeping with the enemy - literally.

At this point in time, she didn't know if she could handle the destruction of the mystery; this taunt and chase of their relationship. With her vision taken away, it enhanced all her other senses. She responded more readily to the feel of his lips against her skin, the taste of his lips on hers, the smell of their two bodies intertwined together and the sound of his uneven breathing which matched hers. Instead, she heard herself giggling, a sound that seemed distant as it was competing with the sound of her accelerated heartbeat.

It seemed to turn him on even more, her casual disregard for his aroused state and he resumed his careful attention to her lips. He seemed to enjoy taking his time as his kiss was slow, yet passionate at the same time.

She was ready to focus all her attention on him and everything that was happening between them when a different sound teased her auditory senses. Something buzzed in the distance and she willed the noise to go away; she was busy right now. Suddenly, it stopped and she thought it was gone completely, until it was replaced by a louder sound of ringing...

"No..." she murmured. "Not now..."

Jolting awake, Misaki sat up in a sweaty mess to find herself in her room, her blankets thrown into disarray from her naughty and sultry dream with the Black Reaper. It had been so realistic... Now that she was actually awake, she groaned as she didn't actually want it to end...

Turning to glare at her phone that was sitting on her nightstand, the glow of the screen indicated that she had a missed call. That could only mean one thing as it had come in the middle of the night, right in the middle of her deliciously indecent dream.

Sighing, a different sound than the one in her dream, Misaki made the move to pick up the phone. Whoever it was, they better have a damn good explanation, even though she could already guess what it was about. The only thing she could hope for now was that it wasn't actually the man in her dreams who had been active. Otherwise, she wasn't sure she could react appropriately given the circumstances...

Attempt to capture him? Sure. To lock him away? Only if it was in the same room as her so he could actually do the things to her that she had just been dreaming about... Her entire being was humming, like it had actually happened.

**********

**A/N:** Lol~ How is that for a steamy Misaki/BK-201 kiss scene? XD

I had a pseudo one in _Clandestine Kisses_, but this one was all BK-201, even if it was only Misaki's dream. hehe~


End file.
